Hereinafter, the term “engine” refers to any device that is able to move things, including, but not limited to motor or actuator.
Basic principles and details relating to a multi-position bed featuring a movable frame needed for properly understanding the embodiments of the present invention are provided herein. Complete theoretical descriptions, details, explanations, examples, and applications of these and related subjects and phenomena are readily available in standard references in the fields of physics, electronics, homecare devices, and elderly care.
To date, the inventor is unaware of prior art teaching of a multi-position bed featuring a foot support coupled to a tilting element, and a mattress coupled to a moving frame that moves in relation to the tilting element.
Thus there is a need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a multi-position bed with a movable frame.